


I Will Love You To The End Of Time

by MazeFantasy15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noctis is a good boyfriend, Prompto is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazeFantasy15/pseuds/MazeFantasy15
Summary: Noctis proposes to prompto, prom says yes, Regis is a typical protective father, Ignis is a very helpful planner, Gladio just eats cup noodles, iris designs the costumes





	I Will Love You To The End Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work, please give me your opinions and any constructive criticism!

“Prompto”

“Prompto...”

“Prompto?”

As annoying as mornings were for the prince, one thing that cheered him up was watching his precious boyfriend wake up.

“morning noct” the blonde said grumpily, wishing he could go back to sleep.

“Today I thought we could go see Wiz at the chocobo post” Noctis said excitedly.

Prompto shot up. “Really? We can go and see the chocobos?” the blonde said with a smile brighter than the morning sun.

“Yes, and after that we can have Ignis cook us dinner. Saying it is your birthday, I thought I would treat you” Noctis said while quietly exiting the little blondes room, chuckling to himself after seeing one of the multiple chocobo decals plastered over prom’s room.

Prompto got up immediately. After a quick, but luxurious shower in Noctis’s en suite bathroom, he decided he would get out. He quickly realised he forgot to bring some clothes in with him beforehand, but eventually noticed a pair of navy boxers and a black, plush bathrobe hanging up on the drying rack above the radiator.

After drying himself off, and putting on what appeared to be noct’s clothes, he exited the bathroom, and started to look for noct. Noctis was in his study, quickly going over his plans for the day, “first, I make him a delicious breakfast, then we go and ride the chocobos, after that we come home to a beautifully decorated house, done by non other than Ignis, and a gourmet 3 course meal cooked also by Ignis, a marriage proposal by himself, and then I make him go and have another shower, so I have time to set the mood in my bedroom” He hears prompto calling out his name, and practically scared himself into hiding the plans as quickly as possible, then ran to find his clean, fresh smelling fiancée to be.

“There you are!” They both say in union, running to each other like a pair of separated lovebirds, and engaging in a warm, lengthy hug.

“How was your shower?” Asked Noctis, “it was absolutely amazing! Thank you for leaving out some of your clothes, I really like this robe you have, I wish I could have it...” said prompto, giving Noctis puppy dog eyes, practically begging for his lover to let him have it.

Noctis smiled, and said “since it is your birthday, and I knew you would forget your clothes after your shower, I don’t see why not.”

Prompto happily exclaimed, “thank you so much noct! You are the best boyfriend in the world!”. Noctis kissed him on the forehead, implying the same message back to him.

After eating a pretty good attempt at waffles with strawberries and cream (prompto’s all time favourite breakfast), Noctis put on Kings Knight on their games console and left prompto to play.

He quickly washed up the dishes, refusing to let prompto help, and then decided to get ready.

He showered himself, got dressed, and after a short tickle fighting with prompto, about who has the better hair, ending with Noctis winning, and prompto crumbled to a giggling mess, noct exclaimed, “you are too easy! You are so sensitive when it comes to tickling!”.

Prompto eventually stopped giggling and decided to get himself ready for the big day ahead. _ ****_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thanks for reading! More to come soon, prompto will have a good birthday!


End file.
